


[Podfic] Kingdom Under Siege

by TheOccasionalMishap



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Camelot's flawed immigration policy, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, dub-con border crossing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOccasionalMishap/pseuds/TheOccasionalMishap
Summary: As we know, Ealdor is under King Cendred's rule. Because of this, Merlin must take a grueling test to become a citizen of Albion. In which Merlin is an illegal alien, Uther is a xenophobe, Gaius is peripherally avuncular, and Sir Leon is asked for his opinion and finally allowed to give it.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] Kingdom Under Siege

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kingdom Under Siege](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30722) by [furloughday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furloughday/pseuds/furloughday). 



## Download

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ttn5iqoy4hqcjfk/Kingdom+Under+Siege+by+furloughday.mp3) | **Size:** 29.7mb | **Duration:** 39m8s


End file.
